grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Axel B. Wonder
Axel B. Wonder '''is a primary character in Grandline: Shinsekai. Profile Physical Description Wonder is a bald mid-height man, with a very impressive and detailed muscular physique. Wonder has two types of facial expressions that he is usually seen with. His regular face, which is simple and elliptical without much detail; and his serious face where he gains sharp features, dangerous looking eyes, and chiseled face. Even his posture gains a change, going from having a slack posture and sloping elbows when lax, to possessing a straightened posture and squared shoulders when serious. Personality and Relationships Wonder is a pretty laid back normal guy. This can be seen from his monotone voice, and his somewhat social awkwardness. But his personality suddenly changes when serious, as his voice gains base. In his serious mood he seems to have more substance, and to kind of be a completely different person. Dad Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Wonder has demonstrated extreme durability and pain tolerance, as he was able to withstand Entei's flames with only second degree burns and walk out of the flames like it was nothing. He took many direct up close hits from Rango without barely gaining a scratch, and not seeming fazed at all, even going as far as to ask Rango when he was going to hit him for real. Wonder has even gone as far as to step in and out of flames repeatedly, showing the flames didn't burn him at all. He was able to still stand with minor injuries after taking several direct shots without blocking from a marine captain's missile launcher. Wonder has shown to have immense physical strength. Being able to send a marine flying over 100 feet with just one punch, and barely trying. He was able to send another marine flying through the forest shattering several surrounding trees without even cocking his fist back. Wonder's speed is impressive as he was able to easily dodge up close attacks with a sword, and dodge a bullet, then quickly counter attack even catching the shooter before he tripped on the ground. He was even knocked far away by an enemy and arrived seconds later on the scene from running back. Wonder's agility is inhuman, as he was able to release a magnitude of punches so fast, where the punches couldn't even be seen. Fighting Style Wonder's fighting style mostly deals with fist attacks, but he incorporates other attacks within this fighting style to make combos and more fluid movements. Attacks he incorporates within the fighting style are grabs, knees, and kicks. Occasionally Wonder will pick up objects in battle and use that to hit the opponent, but that is only if he doesn't take them seriously, and just wants them to go away. Apparently in battle Wonder holds back a lot, and even on serious occasions has yet to shown his full capabilities. Wonder's lack of seriousness in battle is so great, that even when he names a technique in battle, it isn't a real technique, he just names it because it sounds cool. The reason for this being unknown. When Wonder changes his facial expression, he is serious at that point, and any technique he names is real. The way Wonder fights is also noticeably different when he is serious, as his movements are less lenient and more sharp. He also moves around the battlefield more and is more creative with his attacks, attacking from multiple angles, and incorporating moves that aren't punches more often. Observation Haki Wonder is skilled in Observation Haki being able to sense the presence of strong opponents nearby and sense threats that are an impressive distance away, therefore he is able to find people when they are hiding. He has proven to be able to read the attacks of his opponents with his Observation Haki, and react accordingly. Techniques '''Internal Series: A series of attacks that Wonder uses that affects the internal part of the target's body. *'Internal Shockwave Fist': A more advanced and accurate version of when Wonder punches the air or ground and creates a shockwave except used on a human. The muscles are flexed charging up energy before hand then, flexed harder instantly upon making contact with the human's body sending a shockwave so instantaneous and powerful to the point where it acts as an explosion within the person's body. The effect of this attack was shown to shatter every single bone and organ within Rango's body, fitting the "explosive" part of the technique's title. *'Consecutive Internal Punches': This technique is only used on larger creatures for the occasion that Wonder ends up inside the creature. Wonder moves around inside the creature's body at rapid speeds punching them from the inside in various places including their organs and bones. History Bounty Category:Part II Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates